Trauma
by solene
Summary: Ce qui est à l'origine de la blessure intérieure de Kruck. Préquelle de Explorer, et après… ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Trauma_

**Auteur** : Solène

**Rating** : K+ ou PG+13 au moins.

**Spoiler** : Aucun. Avant la Saison 1.

**Résumé** : Ce qui est à l'origine de la blessure intérieure de Kruck. Préquelle de "_Explorer, et après… ?"_

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude… Pas d'argent. Pas propriétaire de la série Stargate Atlantis et de tous les attenants. Bien que cela ne se passe pas dans la galaxie de Pégase, mais sur Terre ! Seul le personnage de Stan Kruck m'appartient et les autres apparaissant. Pas d'apparition des autres persos, par conséquent. Logique ! lol

**Note :** C'est suite à une remarque que m'a faite Tiphaine à la review de chapitre 05 de "Explorer, et après… ?" : que tous les persos finiraient à l'asile psychiatrique. Je me suis dite que je pouvais intégrer cela au passé de Kruck que je n'ai qu'effleuré au chapitre 08… Et puis, c'est mon perso masculin préféré dans mon équipe ! Et je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs !

**Note spéciale :** Je tiens à remercier Sady et Tiphaine, mes précieuses amies, sans qui je n'aurais jamais continué au-delà de l'ébauche. Ce sont leurs encouragements et leur soutien sans partage, ainsi que leur avis franc, qui m'ont aidé à me dépasser et à écrire cette fic avec tout mon cœur et toute mon âme. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez… Merci encore ! Mes chéries adorées !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens énormément à cette fic. L'âme de quiconque est précieuse et fragile. Même celle d'un personnage de fiction. Et surtout celle d'un personnage que l'on a créé de ses mains. Alors, respectez-la. S'il vous plaît… C'est tout ce que je vous demande…

**Avertissement :** Certaines scènes et pensées peuvent choquer de part leurs natures agressives, cruelles et morbides. C'est du angst. Sans fioritures. Et surtout du côté psychologique. Vous êtes donc prévenus…

**Précisions :** Cela pourra vous paraître pas très clair par moment. C'est normal. C'est la vision et les impressions de Kruck sur le moment que vous lirez. Cela reflète son état d'esprit. C'est en fait un récit fait part lui. C'est son point de vue. Je ne suis que la personne dépositaire de son histoire qui la retranscrit sur le papier.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 1 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Tout ce qu'il se souvenait d'abord, c'était l'odeur... L'odeur du sang et de la charogne.

Il revivait la scène dans ses rêves. Ses cauchemars, plutôt ! Mais c'était si _réel_ ! Les psys lui avaient fait revivre cet épisode en hypnose, en discussions… Il aurait préféré rester comme il était avant qu'ils ne se fussent acharnés sur lui : amnésique.

Il s'était réveillé au milieu des cadavres de ses coéquipiers. Il avait toujours l'impression à ce moment-là qu'il voyait tout en rouge. Mais c'était à cause du sang qui coulait d'une de ses blessures à la tête. Une balle avait manquée de lui arracher la tempe droite et des éclats d'impacts lui avaient égratigné le front, faisant ainsi ruisseler un flot écarlate sur ses yeux.

Pourtant… Il avait beau s'essuyer les yeux, il ne voyait qu'en rouge et gris. Ses camarades en rouge et le monde en nuances de gris. Parrow, Tran, Parn, Stuck, Correy… Tous. Tous étaient là. En rouge. Ce rouge carmin du sang versé. Leurs corps disloqués étaient autant de pantins désarticulés abandonnés par une farce absurde du monde…

Il tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur sa main gauche. Elle prit appui sur un corps dont le visage était celui de Correy, déformé dans une agonie éternelle. Mais la douleur déchirante qui lui prit le bras dans son étau le fit tomber tout contre le corps de ce dernier. Reprenant laborieusement son souffle, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le visage carmin connu qui lui apparaissait comme une de ces peintures de De Vinci, si vivantes dans leurs expressions. Ce qui retint son attention fut le flot sombre qui s'échappait du coin de la bouche de son ami. Il venait descendre le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans et gouttait lentement de la pointe du menton sur sa main qui l'avait lâché. Il regardait, fasciné, la chute des gouttelettes sombres. Une à une. Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc !

Le docteur disait toujours que c'était une pure imagination de son esprit alors. Car le sang ne pouvait couler aussi vite après la mort. Qu'il était en état de choc psychologique suite aux blessures - surtout celle à la tête - et au fait d'avoir vu mourir ses camarades.

Mais il y avait la sensation. La sensation de l'impact et de la tiédeur… Il sentait même l'odeur du sang frais qui montait à ses narines. L'odeur de fumée lourde des décombres fumants. L'âcreté de la poudre utilisée. Et surtout le parfum insidieux de la mort. La mort de ses camarades. De ses amis. Alors… à chaque impact sur le dos de sa main lui faisait penser : " _Tu es vivant ! Pas lui ! Pas eux ! Pas tes amis !_ "

Il réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser. Il avait une douleur lancinante aux côtes qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Et son épaule gauche ne répondait plus. Seule une douleur déchirante en irradiait lorsqu'il tentait de bouger son bras.

Son regard se porta autour de lui.

Tout n'était plus que désolation. Tout le quartier en avait pâti. Rares étaient les bâtisses tenant encore debout. Pratiquement toutes étaient éventrées, de la cave au toit. Scène macabre de tranches de vies. Il distinguait même quelques silhouettes prises sous les décombres. Un nounours brun dont la peluche s'enfuyait dans la brise des incendies pendait en se balançant doucement tel un pendu le long d'une poutre éclatée d'un plancher, retenu par son ruban jaune, le reste d'un nœud papillon amoureusement fait.

Curieusement, c'était la seule chose qu'il voyait en couleurs, dans ce monde rouge et gris. Ce monde de folie humaine.

Il entendait les claquements secs des mitrailleuses, les cris haineux, les râles d'agonie et les bruits cinglants des explosions. Mais cela lui paraissait être ailleurs. Il devait rêver… Un rêve qui était un cauchemar… Il allait sûrement se réveiller dans son lit à la caserne !

Pas de réveil salutaire…

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ce qu'il put voir était que quelques lambeaux gris noyés dans les masses houleuses des nuages noirs.

" Il va pleuvoir… ? " Sa voix lui parut irréelle. Il avait du mal à la reconnaître avec ses accents aigus et hachés.

Un nuage de fumée se rabattit sur la zone, le faisant tousser. Ses yeux le picotaient furieusement, mais il n'avait pas de larmes à verser. Le déchirement de sa poitrine lui fit souffrir le martyre. Et il expectora un liquide sombre.

Quand un caprice du vent balaya le nuage nocif, il se retrouva sur le dos, complètement épuisé. Sa tête roula sur le côté et le visage de Tran lui apparut. Ce n'était plus qu'un regard vide, absent. Des traînées noires lui mangeaient la face et une partie de sa mâchoire avait été emportée.

Aucune émotion. Rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Pourtant, c'était un de ses amis…

C'était juste un des visages de la Mort. Un de Ses nombreux Visages. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Il était isolé. Là. Seul avec Elle. Acteur d'un de ses pantomimes macabres dont Elle avait le secret. Et, qu'il le veuille ou non, il jouerait son rôle jusqu'au bout.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et que vous me ferez part de vos avis et vos impressions. J'attends vos reviews ou mails avec impatience !

J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à écrire cette fic. Vraiment. Et je continue à y prendre autant de plaisir à l'écrire…

D'une part, parce que le sujet me tenait très à cœur : j'ai pu me plonger complètement dans la psyché d'un personnage. Surtout d'un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement. Malgré qu'il ait été créé de mes propres mains, et surtout aussi pour ça ! ;)

Et d'autre part, parce que cette fic me permet de me lâcher complètement : de plonger dans toute l'horreur que peut être le mode du angst. Sans ton d'humour pour alléger quoi que ce soit. Particulièrement, de montrer toute la douleur d'une âme humaine. Ce qui, je crois, est le plus atroce. On peut rester stoïque devant des images de massacres, ou plaindre les victimes. C'est le côté purement _physique_. Mais on ne peut rester indifférent ou détaché quand on vous expose sans complaisances aucunes, à nu, crûment, les sentiments de ces martyrs, leurs pensées, ce qu'ils ressentent. Qu'on le veuille ou non, cela nous fait réagir. D'une façon ou d'une autre…

En tout cas, je souhaite que vous ayez passé un bon moment de lecture. Et que vous aimerez la suite…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note pour Akalie :** Ben… Merci ! Et oui… Pauvre Kruck ! Je le martyrise… Mais je l'aime beaucoup. Paradoxal, non ?

**Note pour Lyanea :** Merci pour ton mail ! Il m'encourage à continuer à me dépasser pour vous faire plaisir ! Désolée pour la tournure de phrase du nounours… J'ai buté sur la chose… Ça m'agace encore… Roarg ! lol

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Hoooo ! C'est une review qui fait chaud au cœur ! Mais moi aussi, je te remercie de lire ma fic et de me laisser une review ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !

**Note pour Danaefilla :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies cette fic !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Merci beaucoup ! Ça m'encourage à faire de mon mieux !

**Note pour Rieval :** Merci des compliments. Whoua ! Youpi ! (Saute comme un cabri.) J'ai enfin réussi à te faire aimer une de mes fics avec mes persos ! lol Ce jour est à graver d'une pierre blanche !

**Note pour Tiphaine et Sady :** Merci encore de m'encourager comme vous le faites, avec sincérité et cœur ! Et… Tiphaine… j'ai bien fait de l'écrire celle-là, parce que je m'en serais voulu que tu te soies arraché les cheveux ! lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis enchantée que cela vous plaise ! C'est mon tout premier saut dans le angst. Mais j'ai pensé que j'en avais fait un peu trop quand même… J'ai fait très cru. Mais, c'est pour mieux vous faire prendre conscience de l'impact des événements sur la psyché de Kruck, et que vous le suiviez pas à pas. Que vous soyez non seulement spectateurs, mais aussi acteurs dans les événements. Ou, tout du moins, telle une ombre attachée à Kruck. Pour que vous voyiez et ressentiez comme Kruck… J'ai mis un point d'honneur à retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible avec mes pauvres mots ses réactions, ses émotions, son état d'esprit… J'espère y avoir réussi. En tout cas, vos encouragements me poussent à continuer ! Merci ! Cette fic me tient très à cœur. C'est un plaisir immense de voir que vous me soutenez ! Je vais mettre encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Note :** Ça va être plus dur à présent… et de plus en plus…

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _"indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 2 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Il se réveilla dans une pièce étroite. Le peu de clarté qui lui parvenait provenait d'une fente dans la porte blindée. Ainsi que les cris de douleur et les suppliques déchirantes dont il ne comprenait les trois quarts.

Il frotta un œil dont une croûte lui scellait la paupière et cligna des yeux dans la pénombre. Il tenta de se redresser, mais tout partit en vrille et il se retrouva à haleter avec difficulté sur le dos. Un mal de crâne carabiné le lançait sauvagement. Et tout le reste de son corps n'était pas en meilleur état.

Il finit par se hisser le dos contre le mur après bien des souffrances qui le menèrent au bord de la nausée. Son souffle revenant plus ou moins à la normale, il constata qu'on lui avait enlevé toutes ses armes et sa radio. Mais ses blessures n'avaient pas été pansées. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de son bras gauche depuis la clavicule et de sa jambe droite. Il tenta de la bouger mais une vrille de douleur aiguë explosa dans sa cuisse et son mollet. Et respirer vite n'arrangeait pas l'état de ses côtes.

" _Je dois avoir trois côtes cassées et pas mal de fêlées… Et je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule et deux dans la jambe…_ "

Son dos n'était plus que douleur. Il avait dû se prendre un grand choc. Sa main droite valide se porta à sa tempe et tâta une vilaine estafilade. Ce qui déclencha aussitôt des vagues de nausées et d'étourdissements. N'ayant rien à vomir, la bile lui brûla la gorge.

" _Je dois avoir une commotion ! Ha… Celle-ci m'a raté de peu._ "

Il tenta de se souvenir des derniers événements. Ce qui n'était pas facile avec sa migraine de fond. Quelques flashs lui revinrent. Il se força à se souvenir pourquoi il avait atterri dans ce trou.

" _Une mission. On avait eu une mission…_ "

Sa compagnie devait pacifier la zone Est de la ville avec deux autres unités. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom de cette ville… Ils étaient imprononçables les trois quarts du temps…

Ils devaient débusquer un groupe de dissidents dangereux : des combattants afghans extrémistes. Les Services de Renseignements n'avaient pas été des plus clairs. C'était à peine s'ils savaient leur nombre. On ne leur avait donné que des approximations et des estimations. Bref, rien de concret. Mais la mission avait été quand même ordonnée. Avec ce résultat macabre. A ce moment-là, il savait qu'il était le seul survivants de son unité. Pour les autres… Il ne savait pas alors.

La nausée menaça encore. Et se forcer à se rappeler ce qui était arrivé à ses camarades le déstabilisait. La panique menaçait de l'envahir… Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus les voir. Qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Mais il ne pouvait dire ou penser ce _mot_ : morts. Son esprit tournait en rond autour du mot "vivant".

" Je suis vivant. "

Le dire le fit rire amèrement. Mais ce rire désespéré se tut sous la douleur. Ses côtes ne supportaient pas le traitement. Il eut beaucoup de mal à respirer pendant un bon moment. Ce qui le laissa épuisé. Sa tête dodelina pour finir sur son torse.

Il s'était endormi. Cette fois.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Le réveil par contre fut brutal ! Un coup de pied dans ses côtes malmenées ! La douleur ne fut pas la seule à lui couper le souffle. Un homme l'avait relevé sans ménagement et l'étranglait quasiment avec le reste de sa veste. Il ne put distinguer qu'un vague visage d'Afghan avant que sa vue ne se voile. L'air n'arrivait plus dans ses poumons. Il l'entendait comme en écho lointain lui crier dessus. Mais il s'en fichait. La pénombre était très attrayante…

Le choc d'un seau d'eau froide le ramena dans le monde des vivants. Il cracha l'eau qui l'étouffait. Cependant, cela le fit tousser à mort. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme il put. Tentant d'aider ses poumons à reprendre de l'air plus facilement. Au bout d'une éternité à ses yeux, il put respirer un peu plus normalement. Mais sa respiration restait sifflante par moment.

Son regard se posa devant lui. La flaque grise se marbrait de noir, volutes qui se mêlaient lentement… Il était complètement hypnotisé par le mouvement sinueux et lent.

Douleur atroce ! On lui pressait l'épaule gauche sans pitié. Il cria. Hurla.

Au bord de l'inconscience, cela cessa.

Des larmes lui brouillaient le regard. Il respirait par à-coups douloureux.

Une main sale descendit vers lui et lui saisit le col rudement, lui soulevant la tête à quelques centimètres du sol.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Il sentait le regard haineux de l'homme en treillis.

Puis une volée de gifles cinglantes s'abattirent sur lui, accompagnées de jurons hargneux. Il entendait les encouragements des deux autres. Il ne comprenait rien. Rien à ce qu'ils lui disaient. Rien.

Les revers continuaient à pleuvoir, suivis bientôt par des coups de poings. Dont un l'envoya dans le noir. Exit.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Il émergea lentement.

Pour le regretter.

Tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit ne tournait qu'à un seul et unique mot : douleur. Toutes les fibres de son être hurlaient le même message à son cerveau épuisé. Au moins, il savait qu'il était entier ! Malgré la douleur, ça l'amusa. Il sentait qu'il était au bord d'un précipice. Très proche. Un pas de plus et…

Et la folie. Il la sentait comme une ombre doucereuse dans son esprit.

L'impact d'une lumière vive sur ses yeux le fit réagir. Sous ses paupières, ce n'était qu'ombre rouge et noire. Il se força à regarder lentement. Et finit par distinguer qu'il était dans une autre pièce. Pas plus agréable que la précédente. Attaché fermement sur une chaise droite, les bras repliés en arrière et les poignets ligotés.

" _Comme si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit dans mon état !_ " La dérision commençait à être son seul radeau finalement… Le dernier rempart contre la folie.

Dans cette position, il sentait les élancements continuels de son dos. Son épaule le tançait fortement. Son bras raidi tremblait par spasmes intermittents et il sentait son sang suinter sous une compresse mal mise. Idem pour le reste de ses blessures par balles. Par contre, ses côtes n'avaient pas été bandées. Respirer allait être un calvaire continuel…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à bien voir. La lumière l'éblouissait. Ce n'était qu'un flou rouge.

Un flot de paroles incompréhensibles percutèrent son oreille gauche. Il tourna la tête. Pour voir un Afghan au nez cassé le haranguer violemment. Mais il n'y comprenait goutte. Il le regarda stoïquement, clignant des yeux. La lumière rouge lui blessait les yeux qui larmoyaient. L'Afghan se mit encore plus en colère car il finit par cracher par terre de dégoût en s'adressant à un autre homme dans le flou rouge intense.

Un verre d'eau lui fut mis devant les yeux. Un autre homme le lui tendait. Il avait une cicatrice le long de la mâchoire. Il lui parla aussi. Plus doucement que Nez-Cassé. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il le fixa avec incompréhension.

" _Comment voulait-il que je comprenne sans qu'il parle ma langue ?_ "

Balafré lui agita d'avant en arrière le verre devant le nez en répétant les mêmes mots. Kruck pencha un peu la tête de côté, perplexe.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?_ "

Planqué s'adressa à Balafré. Ça avait l'air d'être une question mais Planqué était excédé. Balafré secoua la tête en répondant. Et Nez-Cassé répliqua avec sarcasme.

Kruck avait l'impression de visionner un film en langue étrangère sans traducteur ou sous-titres.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

C'est comme pour des films de violence… Surtout celle psychologique. On n'a pas besoin de _tout_ décrire. Seuls quelques éléments sont nécessaires… C'est toute l'horreur d'une scène violente, parce qu'on imagine ce qui ce passe à partir des éléments donnés. L'imagination est parfois pire que la réalité. Mais je voulais montrer que sur notre planète l'homme est un loup pour l'homme, et qu'il y a bien des choses qui nous sont tues. On ne se rend jamais assez compte de ce que les gens ressentent face à de telles situations. On n'en parle jamais assez… Ne serait-ce que pour aider un peu ces victimes…

Les interrogatoires sous prise ennemie sont loin d'être des parties de plaisir… Je vous épargnerais donc des éléments qui en font toute l'horreur. L'homme est très inventif pour ce qui est de la torture physique et/ou psychologique… Je n'effleurerai que le sujet. Enfin… qu'un thème récurrent parmi des centaines d'autres. Et tous ont une variante. Vous avez peut-être reconnu celui-ci ?

Rien que de savoir un peu de ce qui a pu être fait et d'imaginer le reste, cela me donne la nausée ! Cela ne devrait jamais exister ce genre de choses… J'espère de tout cœur que cela disparaîtra définitivement !


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour Tiphaine :** J'aime te faire plaisir ! Et tant mieux si tu as compris la fameuse scène du verre d'eau. lol Mais t'inquiètes ! Le jour où tu l'as lu, tu étais fatiguée, alors ça influence forcément !

**Pour Alhenorr :** Merci. Ça me rassure. Je ne suis finalement pas si nulle dans le rendu des sentiments et sensations… Et il est vrai que ta review sur le chapitre 1 m'a fait énormément plaisir car elle montrait bien ce que tu ressentais et, ça, c'est très important pour moi.

**Pour Sady :** Mais non ! C'est rien ! Du moment où j'ai un coucou de ta part, c'est la journée qui s'illumine !

**Pour Emmatheancient :** Ben… encore merci. Je vais finir par être à cours, moi… lol Je n'ai pas vu le film "Jarhead", mais j'ai vu la bande-annonce. C'est vrai que dans le fond les deux histoires ont le même point d'origine.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci ! Pour mon petit Kruck, la descente continue…

A force, je me demande si je ne devrai pas aller voir un psy… à voir ce que j'ai écrit dans cette fic…

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _"indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 03 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Les invectives fusaient dans la pièce. Mais Kruck n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était de regarder inlassablement les gouttes transparentes tomber une à une du rebord de cette table branlante de planches de bois mal rabotées. Si on remontait le cours, on voyait la flaque laissée par le contenu du verre. Nez-Cassé l'avait renversé auparavant dans un accès de rage. Il lui avait d'ailleurs asséné un revers particulièrement cuisant à l'occasion.

Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc !

Ça lui rappelait… rappelait… le rouge. Tout était en rouge. Le liquide sombre qui gouttait comme l'eau. Ça, il s'en rappelait. Mais son esprit butait sur le souvenir. Le souvenir s'échappait comme un animal rétif à se faire attraper. Il ne lui restait que des bribes : le rouge et les gouttes sombres gouttant… Et ce son… "Ploc !"

Ce son prenait parfois des dimensions d'échos de cathédrale. Il l'assourdissait. Noyant les propos incompréhensibles de ses geôliers. Il secouait la tête alors. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le son était toujours là. Insistant. Obsédant. Tout ce qu'il récoltait alors, c'était un élancement de douleur de son crâne. Et un revers de Nez-Cassé.

Sa tête avait fini par résonner comme un tambour. Continuellement.

Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc !

Encore… Toujours.

Il avait l'impression de flotter. Tout était cotonneux autour de lui. Même les sons de leurs voix ne lui parvenaient plus. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était enfin dans un calme infini.

Sa tête partit violemment en arrière. Un coup de poing de Nez-Cassé. Mais il ne sentait rien. Ça l'avait plus décontenancé de ne plus pouvoir regarder les gouttes transparentes. Il ramena son regard sur le goutte à goutte.

Cependant les sons étaient revenus. Dommage…

Une paire de mains crasseuses et mâtes lui saisirent la tête sans ménagement et l'obligea à détourner son regard. Balafré. Son visage carmin le dévisageait à la recherche de quelque chose. Il voulut tourner la tête, mais Balafré le maintint fermement. Alors il détourna le regard pour chercher à voir les gouttes tombantes. Il entendait le "Ploc !". C'était à côté. Juste à côté. Il en était sûr…

Balafré s'adressa à quelqu'un derrière lui avant de le lâcher. Mais avant d'enfin pouvoir voir les gouttes, Nez-Cassé tira sa chaise dos à la table. Balafré le toisa à nouveau, de son regard dur. Il laissa échapper un juron excédé quand Kruck voulut tourner à nouveau la tête. Il lui saisit encore plus rudement la tête, le martelant de ses mots sans sens, distinctement, un à un, insistant. Kruck plissa les yeux d'incompréhension.

" _Pourquoi veulent-ils absolument me parler alors ? Ne voient-ils pas que je n'y entends rien ?_ "

Planqué parla fort. Et Balafré secoua la tête de fatalité en réponse. Une réponse négative. Nez-Cassé jura bruyamment et vint lui donner un coup à la tempe qui l'assomma complètement.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Retour à sa cellule.

A moins que ce n'en soit une autre ?

Finalement, il s'en fichait… Ça n'avait aucune importance. Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Son regard dériva vers la lumière rouge, ténue, de la fente de la porte. Il en suivit les rais jusqu'au sol poussiéreux. Sa joue se posa sur le sol. Là où la lumière tombait, le sol semblait onduler. Des grains sombres voletaient. Il regarda la danse. Son regard se perdait dans les mouvements aléatoires des grains de poussière.

Les heures durent passer, parce que la lumière décrue peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Avec la danse des grains. C'est ce qu'il regretta le plus.

Il n'y avait plus que le noir dans la cellule.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Retour de la lumière.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête. La sarabande avait repris.

Ça le fit sourire.

Mais ses lèvres sèches et tuméfiées par les coups le tiraillèrent. Pas de sourire, donc. Au moins il pouvait encore voir un peu. Son œil gauche était encore valide. Pour le droit, ce n'était pas la peine. Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la paupière. D'ailleurs… Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger son corps. Seule sa tête. Et le bras droit. Quand il le pouvait. Son dos refusait la plupart du temps.

Il restait alors dans la position où on l'avait jeté.

Mais il y avait toujours les mouvements de la lumière douce et rouge.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Les jours défilèrent.

Enfin… Ce qu'il supposa. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler combien de jours avaient passé. Ni quel jour il était quand il s'était réveillé pour la première fois dans ce trou à rats. Sa notion du temps l'avait lâché. Même les heures s'égrainaient sans qu'il ne s'en rendît vraiment compte… Tout ce résumait à une chose : lumière ou pas lumière. Juste ça.

Il s'endormait sans qu'il s'en aperçût. Le sommeil le prenait dans ses rets sans prévenir. Mais cela relevait plus de la perte de conscience qu'autre chose…

Et ils venaient parfois lui donner à boire. Et un peu à manger. Juste de quoi le maintenir en vie.

D'ailleurs… _Pourquoi_ le garder en vie ? Ça lui paraissait si… _futile_ ! Dérisoire. Sans intérêts…

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils lui disaient. Leurs séances d'interrogatoire étaient toujours les mêmes. Invariables. Il finissait toujours par se réveiller dans une cellule. Il n'aurait même pas su dire si c'était la même ou d'autres…

Même s'il avait pu, il ne pouvait rien leur dire. Il ne savait ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

En fait… Il s'en fichait. Royalement. Il en avait cure de tout.

Mais on ne le laissait jamais longtemps tranquille ou sans le sustenter. Ça l'aurait énervé s'il avait eu assez de sentiments pour. Mais il n'en avait pas. Il était comme une coquille vide. Réagissant tout juste à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne voulait même plus réagir à quoi que ce soit…

Ça l'aurait fait grincer des dents… _avant_. De ça, il en était certain. C'était bien sa seule certitude sur son comportement antérieur. Sur _ce qu'il_ _était_ avant.

Pour le reste… Ce n'était que nuages nébuleux. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir d'_avant_.

" _Avant… **Avant** quoi ? … Avant d'être dans ce trou ! … Tout ce que je rappelle c'est mon nom et que je suis militaire. Enfin… J'ai des vêtements militaires. Et j'ai des blessures dignes d'un soldat. … En tout cas… je crois… Et les hommes qui me détiennent sont des Afghans. Mais je ne saurais pas dire **pourquoi** je le sais… Tout est confus… Rhaaa ! Ma tête !_ "

Il gémit de douleur en subissant une migraine carabinée. Ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se souvenir. De pousser sa mémoire à lui fournir des explications. Et comme toujours, il n'y avait pas de réponse au bout. Et seul la lassitude en était l'amer résultat. Il n'arrivait jamais à passer le cap de la douleur. Malgré ses efforts. Ça le laissait plus épuisé qu'avant.

Il finit par y renoncer. A quoi cela pouvait bien servir ? Il allait mourir de toutes façons…

Qu'on le laisse mourir de faim ou de soif, ou qu'on le tue. Qu'importe ! Ça lui était complètement égal… Du moment qu'on en finissait une bonne fois pour toute…

Il était las de cette situation sans fin…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note pour Sady :** Tes mails me font pareil, ma chérie ! Ce qui me chagrine, quand même, c'est d'attendre la suite de tes fics !°°! Je veux la suite de Réminescences !

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Tu me l'as assez répété mais je ne m'en lasse jamais ! lol Douce musique à mes oreilles ! C'est mieux que les pilules ! lol Mais cette fic est vraiment si bien que ça ! Elle est quand même inhabituelle dans la présentation du point de vue. Je comprend qu'on puisse être rebuté par cette forme de présentation, surtout que c'est assez morbide…

Haaa… Kruck. Je me demande bien qui ne l'aime pas ? lol

Mais d'abord, c'est nous que Carson verra en premier ! Na ! On passe avant tout le monde ! Et puis, le stock de pilules est pour nous ! Non mais ! lol On est ses patientes préférées !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Trouvé ! Bravo ! Euh… Dois-je _vraiment_ avouer le temps que je mets pour le torturer ? Parce que ça m'embête de dévoiler ce secret… ;)

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Je t'en remercie ! Cela n'a pas été évident d'en arriver là. Le plus dur c'est de rentrer dans la peau du personnage et ses pensées. Après c'est fou comme le cheminement des pensées devient évident. Mais ça perturbe. C'est assez déstabilisant.

**Note de l'auteur :** Haaa… Kruck. Je l'aime de plus en plus ce perso ! Finalement j'ai bien fait de faire cette fic. Elle m'a permise de découvrir et de montrer une autre facette de ce personnage. Mais c'est pas facile de se mettre dans la peau d'un perso dans une situation pareille, avec la souffrance des blessures et tout le reste. J'ai bien sentie toute la morbidité de la chose, et la chute. Ça fait quand même un peu peur… Mais ça fascine. Nous, pauvres humains, on est comme des papillons attirés par la lueur d'une bougie. On en vient à se brûler les ailes sur la flamme. Mais, pour l'instant, suite de la torture !

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _"indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 04 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

De nouveau cette pièce avec la lampe rouge, la table branlante et cette foutue chaise.

Il ne faisait depuis longtemps plus l'effort d'écouter. Les coups pouvaient pleuvoir, ça lui était complètement indifférent. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur.

Non. En fait, il y était tellement habitué qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins n'y changeait pas grand chose… Son corps lui faisait mal à longueur de temps. C'était continuel. Il n'y avait pas une seule zone de son corps qui ne hurlait "DOULEUR !".

On s'habituait à tout… Même à la douleur. Même aux privations… A tout…

Qu'est-ce que l'instinct de survie ne pouvait pas vous faire faire…

S'il avait pu, s'il avait su comment l'enlever, il l'aurait fait taire. Cet _instinct de survie_.

Il en avait assez… assez…

Il ferma l'œil. Se plongeant encore dans le souvenir de la danse magique des grains dans cette douce lumière rouge.

Il n'entendait plus rien.

Ne sentait plus rien.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

" _Haaa… Ça fait combien de temps… ? Combien depuis… la dernière fois ? Sais plus…_ "

Il regarda le plafond de torchis. Les poutres mal équarries accrochaient la lumière dans leurs échardes. Et les toiles d'araignées. Alourdies par la poussière.

" _Deux jours ? Trois ? Cinq ? … Sans importance…_ "

Son regard dériva vers le sol. Cherchant, malgré sa volonté, une zone précise. Là. A côté de lui. A même pas trente centimètres. Proche, mais si loin pourtant… L'endroit où le sol avait durci. Et séché. De la taille d'une petite flaque. Une flaque d'eau.

C'était… Nez-Cassé ! Oui. Nez-Cassé. C'était lui qui avait laissé tomber lentement, goutte à goutte, le contenu de la dernière tasse d'eau qu'il avait pu voir. Il revoyait encore son sourire cruel et sadique. Il revoyait la chute des gouttelettes transparentes. Il avait été comme hypnotisé. Fasciné.

Et morbide. Parce qu'il savait très bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'on lui apporterait quoi que ce soit. Il voyait le dernier espoir de survie s'écouler doucement, avec une lenteur infinie.

Et ça le soulageait.

Infiniment.

La dernière corde avait été tranchée. Plus rien ne pouvait le retenir.

Tout espoir illusoire auquel il aurait pu se raccrocher malgré tout était mort. Définitivement. Même si son corps se rebellait quand même, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer vainement. Son esprit le savait parfaitement. Mais ce maudit instinct de survie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. C'était indépendant de sa volonté propre. Chaque fibre de son être hurlait, chaque cellule… Tout, tout hurlait la même supplique à son esprit meurtri et las, si las… La même complainte : "Vivre !".

Lui… Tout ce qu'il voulait en était tout le contraire. L'opposé manifeste.

Qui du corps ou de l'esprit serait le gagnant ?

Cela n'avait finalement plus d'importance… Aucune.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note pour Sady :** Ben… Merci ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle te ferait autant d'effet même après relecture !

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Torturer les lecteurs ! J'arrive pas à faire ça moi ! Si j'y arrivais vraiment, j'aurais plus de reviews pour me tarabuster. lol

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Ben, j'essaye d'être réaliste et logique dans la descente… lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci de suivre ce pauvre Kruck…

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _"indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 05 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Il n'ouvrait même plus sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient comme soudées. Trop craquelées. Et sèches. Désespérément sèches. Il ressentait le manque d'eau, plus que le manque de nourriture.

C'était ironique, non ? Qu'il regretta des choses qui pouvaient le maintenir en vie…

Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait particulièrement envie… Non. C'était ce que son corps têtu réclamait… Lui… Il s'en foutait. Il aurait préféré en finir au plus vite.

Sa vue se brouilla encore. Les tâches dansèrent devant son regard. Il ne voyait plus les poutres, ni le plafond, ni les toiles. Tout était devenu un flou lumineux rougeâtre ponctué de tâches rouges écarlates vives. Elles pulsaient comme douées de vie. Menaçant même de l'engloutir.

Le monde tangua comme un navire en pleine tempête. Il était au bord de la nausée… Même s'il n'avait plus rien à vomir.

Il avait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre, de tomber. Alors qu'il était allongé à même le sol de terre battue. Il sentait son corps s'enfoncer dans un espace sans fond… Tombant à l'infini… A l'infini…

Son souffle commença à se précipiter encore. Vite. Plus vite.

Il ferma sa paupière avec force. Essayant de respirer calmement. Il ne pouvait respirer vite ou profondément sans que sa poitrine ne lui coupe l'air.

L'air… C'était bien la seule chose qu'il acceptait encore volontiers de prendre.

Il manqua de rire.

Mais sa gorge le brûla avant qu'il ne subisse les affres d'agonie de ses poumons déchirés. Stoppant la naissance de ce rire d'amertume. Mais son crâne résonna de ce rire. Dans sa tête, il pouvait rire, hurler, gémir, pleurer autant qu'il voulait… Maudire de tout son soûl son corps récalcitrant à le laisser partir. Toutes ces douleurs qu'il lui faisait parvenir lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il était en vie. Une vie dont il avait _horreur_ !

**-ooO-Ooo-**

La clarté était encore revenue. Cette douce lueur rouge.

Elle l'apaisait. Infiniment. Profondément.

Elle le berçait de son jeu lent et délicat. Il ne s'en lassait jamais de la contempler.

C'était son seul réconfort. La seule chose apaisante en ce monde qui était maintenant le sien dans cette cellule.

Cette cellule qui allait être son tombeau. Son caveau.

Au moins, il l'aurait comme compagne éternelle.

Elle serait la gardienne de son repos.

Sa seule visiteuse.

Son amie.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Un voile flou tombait de plus en plus sur son regard.

Ça l'agaçait quand même un peu. Il ne pouvait plus _la_ voir. La lumière rouge.

Son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Deux mots d'affilé.

Son corps frissonnait par à-coups. Tantôt brûlant. Tantôt glacé.

Ça le laissait épuisé.

De plus en plus.

Il avait même du mal à respirer. Soulever sa poitrine était devenu un effort perpétuel. Epuisant.

" _C'est donc bientôt la fin…_ "

Il allait finalement gagner. Son corps ne pourrait plus résister plus longtemps encore contre la mort.

La mort.

La Mort.

Elle l'attendait. Patiente. Infiniment patiente.

Car Elle savait qu'Elle aurait toujours gain de cause. Elle gagnait toujours…

Il pourrait _enfin_ se reposer dans ses bras.

Oublier tout.

Il ferma son œil. Se laissant aller.

Certain de se réveiller auprès d'Elle.

Ça le réjouit. Tout allait se terminer.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Tant mieux que t'adore. J'aurais pas continué sinon… lol

**Note pour Sady :** Merci ma chérie ! C'est le plus beau des compliments.

**Note pour Rieval :** C'est gentil, ça ! Je suis arrivée à quelque chose au moins… lol

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Cette dualité me tenait à cœur. Je voulais bien montrer combien c'est dur de faire abstraction de son corps. Mais je ne crois pas écrire si bien que ça ! Cependant, c'est gentil de dire ça. Mais j'ai de gros progrès à faire…

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Glauque… Oui. C'est bien le terme. C'est pas une partie de l'âme humaine qu'on voudrait connaître de soi… Allez ! Tu vas être contente alors avec ce chapitre !

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est un peu court…

Désolée du retard ! Pour les explications : Cf. la note d'Explorer15. Faut dire aussi que je déprimais un peu… Plus goût à rien… Il fallait que je me change les idées et que je prenne un peu du large…

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _"indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 06 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Retour de la lumière.

Mais cette fois, c'étaient des lampes à petits faisceaux. Elles balayaient la cellule et finirent par se fixer sur lui. Il cligna de l'œil gauche, aveuglé.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore… ?_ "

Un vague visage rouge lui apparut, éclairé par le faisceau que cet homme tenait en main. Il avait le visage avec des plaques plus ou moins sombres qui faisaient comme des tâches et des volutes. C'était vraiment bizarre. Par moment, les tâches semblaient se fondre entre elles pour donner un fondu qui lui donnait la nausée. Il détourna le regard du visage pour regarder plus bas. Il distingua des habits qu'il finit par identifier comme militaires. D'ailleurs, après avoir forcé sa vue défaillante, le reste de son équipement le proclamait.

Cet homme lui parla.

Il ne put que cligner de l'œil. Il n'y comprenait rien.

Et s'en fichait…

Totalement.

Il ferma la paupière et essaya de se rendormir. Il avait la tête lourde depuis plusieurs jours, semaines ou mois…

Bref. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Cela ne le concernait pas.

Qu'ils le laissent…

Manque de pot, cet homme s'énerva et vint s'accroupir auprès de lui, lui débitant encore ses propos incompréhensibles. Cette cacophonie lui pesait. Ne pouvait-on le laisser en paix !

Une main lui secoua légèrement l'épaule gauche. Il se crispa et émit un râle de douleur. Finalement, une douleur pouvait toujours être intense. Cela faisait peut-être bien plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eu d'_interrogatoires_. Son corps n'était plus qu'habitué qu'à la douleur provoquée par ses blessures.

La main se retira aussitôt. Mais la douleur irradiait toujours.

Râler avait déclenché une quinte de toux. Avec tout ce qui comportait avec : des déchirements atroces dans sa poitrine, qui lui coupaient définitivement le souffle. Il se recroquevilla comme il put sur le côté. Dépensant ses dernières maigres forces. En crachant encore ce liquide sombre. Noir.

La crise s'atténua au bout d'une éternité !

Ça le laissa complètement épuisé. Au bord de l'inconscience.

Son corps était trop affaibli par les blessures, les privations et l'infection.

Il se força à respirer par petits coups, malgré sa conscience qui semblait le lâcher. Sa vue était toujours aussi trouble. Et sa gorge l'irritait tellement qu'elle était sèche et avait été malmenée par les toux sporadiques.

La main vint tâter son front. Elle était tellement froide que cela lui fit du bien, malgré la migraine.

Il entendit vaguement un juron de colère. Et des ordres lancés sèchement.

Les sons venaient et repartaient sans arrêt. Tantôt clairs, tantôt confus, cotonneux, étouffés.

D'autres mains vinrent palper son corps malmené, provoquant autant de douleurs à répétition. Il essaya de se dégager, mais son dos refusa toutes sollicitations. Ses cris de douleur furent bloqués par une main ferme sur sa bouche.

La douleur aiguë d'une piqûre.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une aiguille chauffée à blanc ! C'était tout simplement atroce !

La sensation d'un froid qui s'engouffrait dans ses veines. Irradiant dans tout son corps sa froideur.

L'engourdissement salvateur de ses perceptions. Une à une.

Il cligna de son œil encore valide, étonné. Plus de douleur.

Sa vue se troubla définitivement. Il ferma sa paupière, heureux de pouvoir _enfin_ sombrer dans le néant.

Puis son esprit plongea de plus en plus vite dans le noir. Chutant sans fin.

Avant de sombrer dans le réconfort de l'inconscience bénie.

Avec un peu de chance…

Il ne se réveillerait pas…

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Oui. J'ai bien entendu ton cri. J'en ai encore les oreilles qui tintent ! lol Si tu le dis… Moi, j'ai toujours l'impression que cela pourrait être mieux… Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'inexpérience de l'écrivain débutante, je suppose.

**Note pour Sady :** Tant mieux si j'ai pu t'aider ! C'est vrai que je le martyrise bien, mon Kruck…

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** C'est gentil !

**Note pour Rieval :** Merci. La phrase est intentionnelle. Et c'est bien ce que pense Kruck. Tu expliques bien la situation. On parle souvent du sommeil comme de la "petite mort". Dans la mythologie grecque, c'est la petite sœur de la Mort. Cette logique s'appliquait bien ici… Tant mieux si ça plaît ! Je fais quelques heureuses. lol

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Finie la torture en détention. Bonjour la "torture" en hôpital. lol Ouaip ! Dur le réveil. Dur. Dans ces cas-là, on préférerait ne pas se réveiller. Mais bon, le monde nous rattrape toujours…

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci de me suivre ! Kruck, enfin sauvé par un commando… Mais qui a dit qu'il voulait être sauvé ?

Là, la première phase du rétablissement : l'hôpital. Enfin… rétablissement , c'est vite dit aussi… Mon côté sadique peut-être…

C'est encore court… Peut pas faire autrement. Désolée.

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _"indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 07 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Quel bruit strident !

Et obsédant !

Ça l'agaçait.

Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ! Jusqu'aux sons qui l'agressaient ! Il voulait _juste_ se laisser aller. Complètement. Définitivement. Etait-ce trop demander !

C'était son seul et unique souhait… La seule chose qu'il désirait. On pouvait bien _au moins_ lui accorder ça, non !

Les bruits redoublèrent de plus belle. Les bips s'affolaient de plus en plus. Et une cacophonie de bruits de toutes sortes vinrent agresser ses tympans. Il entendit le bruissement sec de draps froissés, de vêtements. Le chuintement de sandales sur un sol lisse.

Les odeurs écœurantes des antiseptiques, de l'ammoniac.

Et ces mains. Ces mains qui le palpaient.

S'il avait pu, ils les auraient envoyé valdinguer ailleurs ! Mais il était trop faible. Il se sentait prisonnier de son propre corps.

Ce corps qui avait gagné. En fin de compte…

C'était vraiment injuste.

Injuste.

Injuste…

Il sombra à nouveau.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

Retour de ces maudits bips !

Ils lui vrillaient franchement les oreilles !

Il finit par ouvrir les paupières.

Surprise ! Il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait à nouveau voir de l'œil droit.

" _Où suis-je ?_ "

Les sensations et impressions revinrent. Il eut sa réponse.

" _Dans un hôpital ? Je suis dans un hôpital !_ "

Un visage féminin se pencha au-dessus de lui. Elle avait une blouse blanche et une coiffe blanche aussi.

Une infirmière donc. Il était bien dans un hôpital.

Elle lui débita des mots sans sens. Avec un sourire.

Elle finit par s'étonner de son manque de réactions. Ses yeux dévièrent des siens, cherchant quelque chose d'inaccessible à son regard à lui. Elle recommença à nouveau sans inciter aucunes manifestations d'aucunes sortes de sa part. Elle finit par soupirer et s'en alla.

Il se dit qu'il pouvait être _enfin_ tranquille.

Raté !

Un homme en blouse blanche avec un drôle de cordon autour du cou s'avança avec elle.

Un docteur. Un médecin. Son esprit lui souffla la réponse. Et le cordon était un stéthoscope.

Il lui débita lui aussi un chapelet de mots incompréhensibles.

Kruck commençait à en avoir plus que marre… Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui asséner leurs charabia ? Ça n'en finirait donc jamais !

Le docteur finit par hocher de la tête avec un soupire. Il griffonna quelque chose sur une plaquette avant de partir. L'infirmière sur les talons.

Bizarre.

" _Oh ! Et puis, zut !_ "

Il s'en fichait. Ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils leur chantaient…

Lui.

Lui, il voulait tout simplement dormir.

Dormir… et ne plus se réveiller.

Plus jamais.

Jamais.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Ben non. Je suis pas gentille avec lui. Mais il est d'autant plus craquant comme ça… On devine _à peine_ les persos que je préfère moi… lol Tu peux toujours essayer… LOL Faut trouver d'abord une Porte. A quand tu la déniches, celle en France ? Pour le reste, je crois qu'une "personne" ne le verra pas de cet avis… lol

Si tu le dis… Oh beta lectrice !

Et moi aussi, je t'adore, ma puce ! Bisous ! Bisous ! Bisous !

**Note pour Sady :** Je vais finir par user le mot "merci" moi… lol Une amie comme toi, c'est rare ! Rien que le fait que tu le proposes, c'est une bouffée de joie pour moi ! Gros bisous ma chérie ! Je t'adore !

**Note pour Emmatheancient :** Si seulement… Si seulement… Haaa… ! Ce serait bien, non ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée ! J'avais oublié de le publier celui-là ! (_Gênée._) Il a trouvé le moyen de se planquer ! Arg ! _Comment_ un fichier peut arriver à se planquer, hein ? Ça me dépasse… (_Soupire._) Bref !

Changement de décor radical ! lol

**Indications :** Les phrases en "_ italique _"indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**- Chapitre 08 -**

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Kruck ! Grouilles-toi ! Le chef va nous passer un savon ! » le héla Fletch à l'entrée du dortoir.

« Ouais ! Ouais ! J'arrive ! » cria Kruck alors qu'il se bataillait avec son ceinturon qui faisait des siennes. _« Il faudra que je le répare comme il faut celui-là ! Ça commence à m'énerver à force de se coincer ! Saloperie ! »_

Il réussit enfin à le boucler convenablement. Il vérifia son Beretta avant de le ranger dans le holster de cuisse. Il attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila sommairement avant de prendre son P-90 et de passer la bandoulière en travers de ses épaules. Il se munit de plusieurs recharges supplémentaires pour les deux qu'il rangea dans les pochettes de son ceinturon qu'il avait aménagé. Il s'empara de son sac à dos et fila vers la sortie en finissant de le placer sur son dos.

« Dépêchons ! » insista le Soldat Fletch en se mettant pratiquement à courir dans les couloirs de la base. « Sinon on est bons pour un sermon du Lieutenant ! Tu sais comme il peut être à cheval sur la ponctualité ! »

« Oui ! Ça, je sais ! » souffla Kruck en finissant de remonter la fermeture de sa veste et en lissant le tout. « Sa phrase préférée n'est-elle pas : « Si vous avez un chrono, c'est bien pour quelque chose ! » Nan ? » Il finit en vérifiant son P-90. Même s'il savait pertinemment que ses armes étaient parfaitement opérationnelles.

Fletch pouffa en imaginant le Lieutenant Gret la sortir avec son air excédé.

Ils accélérèrent. Il n'avaient plus que cinq minutes à peine pour rallier la salle d'embarquement via l'ascenseur. S'il n'y avait pas du monde… Là, ils seraient bons pour une bonne semonce.

Coup de chance ! L'ascenseur n'était pas pris d'assaut. Et, oh joie céleste , personne ne demanda à monter. Ils purent ainsi rejoindre leur destination sans encombre. Et dans les temps !

Le Lieutenant les toisa du regard, dubitatif avant de consulter son chrono. Il grimaça.

_« Raté pour la semonce ! »_ pensa Kruck avec morgue.

Avec Fletch, ils échangèrent un regard de connivence et se placèrent pour le départ.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

« Culey ! Fletch ! Sécurisez-moi la zone ! Kruck et moi, on va fouiller les environs. » ordonna Gret.

Les Soldats Culey et Fletch obéirent scrupuleusement aux ordres de leur chef d'équipe. Ils s'éloignèrent de la zone de la Porte pour se mettre en faction derrière des abris possibles en cas d'attaques. Et Dieu savait que leur équipe en avait subi ! SG 20 avait tout eu. Des Jaffas aux populations hostiles… Un peu de tout quoi… La routine. Toutes les équipes du SGC subissaient régulièrement ce baptême du feu continuel. Bien que cela se soit bien calmé depuis l'épisode Anubis question attaques jaffas…

Mais une chose dérangeait continuellement Kruck : explorer des zones sans informations au préalables. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs… Maintenant il réussissait le plus souvent à les bloquer avant de se retrouver figé. Et ce n'avait pas été grâce aux médecins ! Ni aux psys !

_« Rhaaa ! Si je les tenais, là… ! »_ pesta intérieurement Kruck en balayant la zone du regard en avançant.

Il se remémora le début, difficile, pour déjà prendre conscience de son état, et essayer de sortir de son _enfermement_.

**-ooO-Ooo-**

_**Début du flash-back**_

Il ne comprenait rien à se qu'ils lui débitaient. Médecins, infirmières, militaires… Tous. Ils lui parlaient une langue inconnue de lui.

Pourtant… Il commençait à se poser des questions… Ne pouvant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes - ils le surveillaient de près après quelques épisodes _fâcheux_-, il ne pouvait que réfléchir à sa situation.

Et le déclic avait eu lieu.

Il s'était contemplé, détaché de lui-même, froidement. C'était comme s'il était son propre juge impartial, tout en se regardant. Sans pitié.

Le constat l'avait révolté. Profondément. Il avait été écœuré de lui-même. De se voir aussi… _pathétique_ !

Il avait ainsi fini par sortir de son apathie morbide.

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit ainsi.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien pour l'instant. Il n'arrivait plus à parler à voix haute.

Sa voix était confinée en lui. Dans sa tête.

Il était emmuré.

Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même…

Il s'était emmuré. Tout seul. Sciemment.

C'était pour protéger son _être_. Il s'était déconnecté l'esprit de tout. Pour rester lui-même.

Il avait recroquevillé son _moi_ en boule. Erigé des barrières autour. Etouffé ses perceptions conscientes du monde.

Mais il y avait laissé des lambeaux de son être, malgré tout… On ne pouvait se sortir indemne de _ça_. Ce n'était pas possible. Il serait devenu fou sinon. Il en était certain à présent. Même si tout était confus et vague dans son esprit sur cette période, il en était assuré. Il avait frôlé la folie de près. C'était une certitude pour lui. Viscérale.

Pourtant… Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche et forcer ses cordes vocales à fonctionner, rien ne sortait. Rien. Aucuns sons. Il n'arrivait même pas à grogner. Même les sons les plus animaux de l'homme ne voulaient sortir.

Il ne pouvait donc leur parler dans sa langue. Et il n'en connaissait aucune autre.

De toute façon, c'était risible. Il ne pouvait _parler_.

Ils lui avaient fait des examens de la gorge en voyant qu'il faisait des efforts pour enfin communiquer.

Ils avaient tapoté les radiographies devant ses yeux et mis en vis-à-vis d'autres, normales, en se montrant eux-mêmes. Apparemment, ce n'était pas physique. Ça… il l'avait très bien compris.

Cela venait uniquement de lui.

**-oooo-**

Une psy avait eu une illumination. Elle lui avait apporté un bloc-notes et un stylo. Il l'avait regardé avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Il s'était aussitôt mis à griffonner son nom et qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

Elle avait lu ses notes à côté de lui et avait poussé une exclamation de joie.

Elle comprenait ce qu'il écrivait.

Cependant… il ne comprenait toujours pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui disait ! Il secoua la tête négativement pour le lui faire savoir. Elle avait fait une moue déçue avant de réfléchir. Finalement, elle se saisit de son propre stylo et écrivit en-dessous de ses mots : « Je suis le Dr Jane Bertley. Votre psychiatre. On va essayer de résoudre votre problème ensemble. Commencez par m'écrire ce dont vous vous rappelez. Parlez-moi de vous. »

Après lecture, il rit intérieurement.

_« Parler de moi ! Parler de moi ! Elle rigole ! »_

Mais en la regardant, elle avait l'air plus que sérieux.

Il s'exécuta. De toutes façons, il n'avait rien à y perdre, alors… autant le faire.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**-ooO-Ooo-**

**- A suivre… -**


End file.
